El tonto de todos
by kaworukunchan
Summary: Este fic es una traducción del fic: Everybody´s fool, de la autora Cluegril. Se puede ver en su versión original en: http:archive.Harry después de la guerra, sin pareja, cabreado, borracho...
1. El tonto de todos

Todos tontos

30 de Octubre de 2001

(lo que hacen los traductores de texto automáticos: alisando en el duende de la casa dedo-encajarte a presión, y un momento más adelante, Harry sentía la bandeja colocar al lado de él)

------------------------------------------

Lo primero que vio Harry al despertarse fueron las palabras: "Nunca más".

Parpadeó, pero las palabras de su hombro no desaparecieron, como tampoco lo hizo el corazón debajo de ellas, desgarrado, de un rojo tan intenso que parecía que iba a palpitar. Había soñado con ese rojo desde la primera vez que lo vio en el escaparate de la tienda de tatuajes. Ansiaba el color del corazón de sangre y rosas. Y furia. Y pérdida. Ansiaba algo que cortara de raíz su deseo de huir y su autocompasión y el alcohol, con el cual había construido la mayor parte de la semana a su alrededor.

_-Éste. Quiero éste._

_- Pff¡Mira qué bien¡Estás hecho una mierda, tío! Largo de aquí._

_-__ No, no lo entiendes. Puedo pagarlo. __Por favor. Necesito éste.__  
_

_- Lo que necesitas es una ducha, juerguista. No se lo hago a borrachos. Si no estuvieses tan pedo como para poder leer lo que pone en el jodido cartel, lo sabrías. Baja la cuesta y el Viejo Hill tal vez te de una taza de té y cama para dormir._

_-No, joder..._

_- ¡Eh¡Teo¡Dick¡Enseñadle la puerta a éste mamarracho!_

Volvió al día siguiente, duchado, afeitado y presentable, tal vez un poco hecho polvo. El rojo aún era el mismo, incluso con la luz de la primavera en Londres; poder, resolución, verdad absoluta. Todo lo que él necesitaba.

Entró, lo pidió con educación, pagó tres veces el precio anticipado y después se quitó la camiseta para ver ensimismado cómo aquel rojo sangriento se clavaba en su hombro, con un corazón roto que no estaba tan lejos de ser el suyo propio. Era un dolor limpio y después de la chapuza, (un cenagal laberíntico de culpa y disgusto), Harry se sintió arrastrado hasta el final del suplicio y sintió cómo si su cabeza flotara, en un confortable y frío viento.

Y ahora, levantándose solo en una cama que era demasiado grande para él, con el sol alumbrando las polvorientas cortinas de la habitación, para acabar bañando su hombro con luz y tornando el dibujo en bronce y terciopelo… ahora en el frío, con la luz actual, el rojo hacía de la negación amarga, una cosa preciosa. La única cosa preciosa en la que creería de ahora en adelante.

Cuidadosamente, Harry movió su hombro, y el mensaje dio un salto enfático, y un latido doloroso. "Nunca más", decía.

-Jodidamente cierto.- asintió Harry, pasando un pulgar por el dolor escarlata. Tembló. No había ni terminado de pronunciar estas palabras, cuando la habitación se llenó de un resplandor y un ¡CRACK! Una voz chillona cortó en seco la meditación de Harry como si fuera una guillotina.

-¡El señor Harry Potter al final ha despertado! – anunció Dobby con una bandeja de desayuno en precario equilibrio sobre su cabeza.

-Argh – dijo Harry buscando la almohada para esconderse bajo ella.- Dobby, no quiero desayunar. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Oh, Dobby ha estado esperando y esperando y ha mantenido el desayuno del señor Harry Potter caliente, aunque ya casi es la hora del té – las sábanas enredadas se deslizaron alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, estirándose al toque de los dedos del elfo y un momento después, Harry sintió la bandeja del desayuno colocarse encima de él.- La directora ha mandado a Dobby para asegurarse de que el señor Harry Potter recuerda que tiene que ir a Londres hoy y que tiene que comprar cebos para las trampas de mantícoras y que también debería proveerse de bulbos de grunyip y toadflax para la profesora Sprout y nuevas plumas para el profesor Flitwitck, porque los de primero han quemado todas las suyas y también tiene que parar en el "Vigilante de Silenus", que está en el Callejón Diagon, para comprar una botella de…

-Dobby...- el té burbujeó en la taza y el elfo doméstico siguió con su cháchara.

-... Auld Wallace y Dobby ha dicho a la directora: "Oh, sí, Dobby se asegurará de que el señor Harry Potter no lo olvide". – Un papel arrugado seguido del golpe de una cucharilla – Dobby ha hecho una lista¿ve? Y Dobby sabe que el señor Harry Potter ha estado triste y ha estado bebiendo, así que Dobby le ha traído Pepper Up y té y…

-Dobby – la cuchara había estado repiqueteando demasiado y Harry la cogió de las manos del elfo – Gracias – dijo harto, mientras los ojos del elfo se volvían apesadumbrados y bajaba las orejas. Cogió la taza de té con una mano y se pasó la otra por la cara.- Estoy bien, Dobby. Sólo...deja la nota y ve a decirle a McGonagall que estoy bien...

-Pero…- Harry sintió un toque en su codo- Pero el señor Harry Potter no está bien, señor. Harry Potter está perdiendo sangre, señor.

Y lo estaba. Casi imperceptible, filtrándose a través de la tinta como si fuera sudor. Lo limpió con un trozo de sábana y tomó un sorbo de té caliente.

-No pasa nada, Dobby. Puedes decirle a McGonagall que me haré cargo del problema de las mantícoras hoy.- No miró la comida de la bandeja. Sabía que su estómago no aceptaría nada de eso después de una semana intentando rebasar la línea de tolerancia del Whiskey de Fuego.

-Pero si Harry Potter está herido – Dobby persiguió a un Harry desnudo que andaba a trompicones hacia el baño, donde una vez estuvo el huerto de calabazas de Hagrid.- entonces no debería ir.

-No es una herida, Dobby – interrumpió Harry, llenando y calentando la bañera de piedra con un toque de varita. Y lo dijo tan normal que no podía encontrar las palabras- Es un…

"Nunca Más". Las palabras ardían a través del espejo y Harry respiró hondo, mientras miraba a su reflejo con curiosidad, señalando la marca.

-Es un hechizo – se agachó, rompiendo el contacto con sus ojos y dejando que el elfo se acercara- Para mantenerme a salvo. Me lo hice anoche. ¿Te gusta?

-Oh, sí, señor Harry Potter, pero...- Dobby le miró serio y confuso. Sus dedos alrededor del hombro, sin atreverse a tocarlo, por si sangraba más - ¿Qué significa, lo de "Nunca más"?

Y sin tener ninguna respuesta que un elfo doméstico pudiera entender, Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y se giró, introduciéndose en el baño.

-Significa muchas cosas.

Una de esas cosas, si podía llamarse así, se encontró con Harry justo cuando estaba saliendo de "Toxinas y Drogas". Él tenía una bolsa llena de ratas en una mano, un frasco de poción de piel de gusano fresca en la otra y las malditas plumas de Flitwitch en un paquete arrugado bajo su brazo y su varita no muy a mano.

Él la vio venir, por supuesto. Incluso dos años después de que Voldemort lo derrotara, a Harry le gustaba cada vez menos la feroz tentativa de sus aliados cuando le forzaban a salir en público. Pero no podía olvidar esa clase de pelo castaño, rizado por la tormenta en el Callejón Diagon, ni incluso cuando estaba borracho. Harry se dio la vuelta, lentamente, introduciéndose en las sombras del Callejón Knocturn y revolviendo entre sus paquetes, buscando su varita para una rápida desaparición antes de que ella…

-¿Harry? – él apretó los dientes y se volvió para afrontarla mientras ella corría entre el gentío.- Dios mío, Harry¡eres tú!

Harry se echó hacia atrás, huyendo de sus manos abiertas mientras ella se acercaba más, saludándola simplemente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola, Hermione. – sujetó su lengua antes de que se pusiese a chillar, esperando que tal vez esta vez, ella tuviese mejores cosas que hacer que...

-Y...entonces¿cómo estás? – dijo ella a pesar de la pequeña respuesta.

-Bien.

Ella vaciló sólo un instante, pestañeando. Entonces continuó intentándolo.

-¿Sigues aún en el colegio? He oído que Draco está considerando la plaza libre de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, ahora que es apto para ello.

Harry intentó de alguna forma no reaccionar ante el nombre de Draco, no recordar ese instante de su memoria. La cara de Draco la última vez que le había visto, sus labios hinchados y húmedos, sus ojos brillando con desprecio y pesada satisfacción mientras un brazo tatuado le rodeaba sus hombros desnudos.

_-¿Sabes qué es lo que me gusta de ti, Potter? Te llevo follando desde hace años, pero aún sigues siendo una puta virgen. __¡Te sorprendes cada vez que sucede de nuevo!_

_- Cállate, Draco. __Simplemente cállate y lárgate._

_-__ ¡Es verdad! __¿Y sabes qué más, mi Campeón? No creo que me canse nunca de ver esa mirada en tu cara, cuando te das cuenta de que te estoy follando otra vez._

Harry respiró hondo y encontró en su mano la varita.

-Creo que Malfoy ha cambiado de idea respecto a eso.- dijo, con voz constante, constante, constante - Ahora tengo que irme.

Hermione cogió su brazo, un poco hinchado por el nuevo tatuaje, que palpitó a modo de advertencia. "Nunca más".

-Oh, Harry, por favor, no. – gimió Hermione- No puedes irte aún… hace tanto tiempo que no te veo, y además va a ser la hora del té. Seguro que la profesora McGonagall puede dejarnos un poco de tiempo más.

-Hermione – advirtió, incómodo por la mirada fija e inquisitiva que empezaba a tener. Tal vez sería mejor dejar que se lo llevara. Ella montaría una escena si no lo hacía y ya era bastante difícil para él salir sin que nadie lo mirara.

¡Oh, Harry, vamos! Ron está esperándome en el Caldero Chorreante y sé que se alegrará tanto de verte…

"Nunca más". Harry separó su brazo bruscamente.

-No.

-Harry – su tono se había endurecido. Manos en jarras, labios apretados con desaprobación y él ya tenía bastante.

-Hermione. No. No voy a tomar el té contigo y estoy seguro que no quiero tomar un puto té con el jodido Ronald Weasley, así que simplemente, sal de mi jodido camino.- recogió la bolsa de las ratas, preparado para echárselas encima si no lo hacía.

Hermione siempre sabía cuándo había ido demasiado lejos. Se apartó de él, pero le siguió cuando sólo había dado unos pasos, entrando en la multitud de nuevo, aparentando que no había pasado nada.

-Harry¿cuándo vas a olvidar esa estúpida disputa de críos?- preguntó. Incluso sus zapatos sonaban enfadados mientras se acercaba a él por la acera.- ya ha pasado un año¿sabes? Y…

-Oh, perdona. ¿Es que te sientes culpable por las consecuencias de tus decisiones, Señora Weasley? – replicó Harry. La gente ya los estaba mirando abiertamente, pero no le importaba.

-¡Mis decisiones!

-Para aclarar – la cortó Harry, rodeando la esquina del Ojo de la Lechuza a toda pastilla.- ese pequeño asunto de cuándo o por qué debería perdonar a tu marido por usarme como un puto trampolín¡no es asunto tuyo!

-¡Nosotros nunca te usamos, Harry¡Nunca¡Y además no es como si tú no hubieras tenido nada que …!

-Cállate. – el dolor de su hombro, limpio, rojo puro y cortante como un cristal, le hizo decir fácilmente – Ron me usó para darte celos y tú me usaste para que él finalmente se te propusiera en matrimonio. Tal vez me haya acostado con él, pero lo que es joder, me habéis jodido pero bien, ambos.

-Él no hizo eso – dijo Hermione bajando la voz. Se alejó unos pasos, nerviosa, mirando la calle – Ron no te utilizó, Harry. Simplemente no sabía muy bien que era...ya sabes...

-¿Gay? – Harry se rió ante su expresión horrorizada y decidió seguir- ¿ Un mariquita¿Un sarasa?¿Un bujarrón?- se desembarazó de su mano salvajemente y el dolor se intensificó de nuevo- Puedes mentirte todo lo que quieras, Hermione, pero el único que no supo nunca qué estaba pasando con Ron, fui yo. Yo creí que todas esas veces que venía a mí significaban algo para él. Algo más que: "Hermione ha vuelto a regañarme" o "Oh, alguien está en peligro, eso es más importante que Harry".

-Él nunca...

-Todos los días durante estos putos dos años, Hermione. Cada amante que pude tener, Ron lo echaba a patadas. Hasta que al final me dejó por ti.- ella saltó un poco cuando Harry le cogió del hombro con rudeza- Así que debes perdonarme si aún me siento lo bastante humillado por haber sido usado de esa manera.

-Oh, Harry – susurró ella, sus ojos brillantes, su labio temblando – estás totalmente equivocado acerca de...

-Y ahora que has hecho que salgan a flote todos esos horribles recuerdos – le cortó, de nuevo, tajante – Tengo que irme ya a Hogwarts. Adiós, Hermione.

-Harry, espera- le llamó con voz desesperada. Y él se odió por pararse, pero ya daba igual.- Por favor, por favor, no te enfades. No quiero pelearme contigo, es sólo... quería decirte una cosa. Algo importante. Aún no se lo he dicho a Ron, porque no estaba segura, pero pensaba decírselo hoy y... – Harry cerró los ojos, sintiéndose enfermo y frío.- Pero ahora no se muy bien si debería...

-No deberías – dijo agarrándose el hombro con sus propios dedos, donde la sangre había empezado a encharcarlo. El latigazo de dolor le hizo mover los hombros, enderezar su columna.- No es asunto mío.- Y con eso, empezó a andar.

-¡Harry, por favor! – su voz era tan débil y temblorosa que no tuvo dificultad para imaginarse las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.- ¡Por favor¡Queremos que seas el padri...!

Harry desapareció. E incluso a él le pareció que el sonido del pistoletazo sonó más bien como una puerta al cerrase bruscamente.

Harry estaba a medio camino hacia Cabeza de Puerco cuando empezó a hablar consigo mismo.

-No- dijo parando en la acera, cerca de la fuente.- Hoy no. Otra vez no.

"Nunca más." Respondió su brazo latiendo.

Emborracharse no le libraría del mareo, la frialdad que sentía en su interior. Lo había intentado durante tres días desde que encontró juntos a Draco y Zabinni y al final había acabado con resaca y un tatuaje, pero el dolor seguía ahí. Nada lo borraría. Beber no le ayudaría a olvidar nada, excepto lo que se suponía que debía hacer aquel día.

-Comprar cebo para las trampas de las mantícoras – suspiró Harry, sentándose en el muro de la fuente. – Y comprar a la directora su jodido….ahhh, mierda. – Había olvidado el Auld Wallace. Y aunque podía volver al Callejón Diagon una y otra vez, no le apetecía para nada encontrarse a algún otro miembro Feliz de la familia Weasley. No con el ventanal del Caldero Chorreante apuntando directamente a la plaza del Sileno. No con Hermione anunciando su importante compromiso con su marido justo ahora… Harry maldijo ente dientes y consideró sus opciones.

Sabía que Aberfoth llevaba Auld Wallace al Cabeza de Puerco. Tendría que pagar un precio muy alto, eso sí, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a poner de su propio dinero si con eso se podía evitar…

"Mierda" Harry sacudió la cabeza, recordando algo. Zabinni tenía sus habitaciones reservadas en el Cabeza de Puerco. Y ahora que Draco Malfoy no tenía ni padre rico ni novio rico, las posibilidades de que él y Zabinni pasaran esa tarde por el Cabeza de puerco eran bastante probables…

-Oh¿es posible que sea Potter? – Harry hizo una mueca, pensando cómo escapar. Pero una segunda e idéntica voz, frustró sus esperanzas.

-Creo que podría ser, hermano. Creo que sí. – respondió Ernest Scrivenshaft, situándose a la izquierda de Harry y hablando con su hermano Franklin, que se había puesto al otro lado.- ¿Y qué razón le ha hecho sentarse en tan extraño lugar, señor Potter?

-¿Lugar?¿Qué? Oh, ah, no es nada, de verdad.- Harry se levantó y compuso su mejor sonrisa. Pero Franklin ya tenía las manos en las caderas – Simplemente estaba descansando mis pies. Andar todo el día por el Callejón Knok.., er, Diagon es muy cansado, así que estaba descansando un poco antes de terminar. Ha sido un día largo...

-Yo diría que muy largo –sonrió Ernest y guiñó un ojo a Harry – Después de tu largo día de compras, seguro que sí. No es como si quisiera reprenderte, porque después de tus fatídicos amoríos, mi hermano y yo nos preocupábamos por ti.

-Muy preocupados, cierto, hermano – dijo Frankling, de acuerdo con su hermano. Y transfiguró un ladrillo en una copa llena de líquido rojo y viscoso. – Como nadie más. Le darás nuestra enhorabuena¿verdad? – dijo mientras ofrecía la copa a Harry con una sonrisa.

"Nunca más"

-Él... – Harry tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo, intentando no ver el licor. – Hace mucho que no le veo, pero supongo que lo podéis encontrar en el Cabeza de Puerco.

-¿Supones? – preguntó Franklin – Quieres decir...

-Eso es.

-Oh, cielos.- dijo Ernest.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

-Lo siento señores, pero no puedo tomar una copa con ustedes. La directora espera mi regreso.

-Oh, pero señor Potter, me temo que eso no puede ser – dijo Ernest en alto, cogiendo el codo de Harry.- ¿Sabe? El señor Malfoy estuvo en nuestra tienda ayer.

-Se llevó bastantes cosas, de hecho.

-Si, si, dijo que era el cumpleaños de su madre. Y él...

-Dijo que yo pagaría su cuenta¿verdad?- Harry intentó no escupir las palabras, pero parecía que los dos hermanos estaban igual que él. Y por un momento, casi lo hizo. Después de todo, no era su culpa que Draco fuera un bastardo mentiroso. Y ellos no habían esperado ser timados precisamente porque confiaban en la buena fe de Harry. Tenía en la punta de la lengua que le enviaran la factura a su cuenta de Gringotts, cuando de repente, su tatuaje latió furioso.

-Lo siento mucho, señores. – se encontró diciendo con una sonrisa – pero creo que el hombre con quien deben hablar es el señor Zabinni. Es él quien está pagando ahora las facturas de Draco Malfoy y creo que también le encontrarán en Cabeza de Puerco.

-Oh…

-Pero, señor Potter...

-Y cuando le hayan quitado su dinero – siguió Harry- Me preguntaba si serían tan amables de decirles a todos los demás comerciantes del pueblo que el señor Potter no quiere volver a oír hablar del dinero de Draco Malfoy. Gracias. – y se largó de allí.

Pero los hermanos Scrivenshaft, desgraciadamente, eran solo el principio. Todo Hogsmeade parecía tener la intención de meter los dedos en las llagas de Harry esa tarde, empezando con Davis Winthrop, abajo, en la antigua lechucería, quien paró a Harry para hablar de las posibilidades del Holyhead Harpie en el mundial.

-Tan buenos como siempre, supongo – murmuró Harry con un encogimiento.

-Ganaron tan bien como si todavía tuvieran a ese magnífico buscador, Harry.- replicó Davis. Entonces sacudió su cabeza mientras Harry se volvía a encoger de hombros. – Ahora en serio y sin modestia, Harry Potter. Que eres el mejor buscador desde el viejo Hawke, del 65 y nuestro querido Word lo sabía perfectamente. Vamos, cuéntame¿cómo sucedió?

"Oh, Wood sabía perfectamente lo buen buscador que era yo – pensó Harry- incluso cuando salíamos, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba."

Pero no lo dijo en alto.

-Supongo que mi corazón no estaba en ello –y cuando Davis le lanzó una mirada escandalizada, Harry cogió su correo y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta- No todo el mundo puede jugar al Quidditch durante toda su vida, Davis.

Después, justo al final de la calle, cuando pasaba por delante de la tetería de madame Puddipie, Lavender Brown, que estaba leyendo su tabla de significados para los posos de té, levantó la vista y le alcanzó en dos zancadas, para contarle que ella y Susan Bones estuvieron leyendo en los astros de Harry la semana pasada.

-Dios mío – dijo Harry sin poder contenerse. Después, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la expresión de Lavender, suspiró y se acercó un poco más a ella y a la tienda de té- ¿Y bien¿Qué le dijiste?

-Confidencial, señor Potter.- replicó ella, pero entonces le guiñó un ojo- Sólo le dije que si seguía por ese camino, tal vez te encontraría de buen humor antes de que finalice el mes.

-Bones no quiere un novio, Lavender – replicó Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante el letrero de la tetería. Susan Bones aparecía, mirándoles con orgullo, encabezando la lista de participantes cualificados para ser concejales del pueblo.- Lo que ella quiere es un amante. Lo aprendí la primera vez que salimos.

-Bueno, ella proviene de una familia del Winzengamot¿no? – dijo Lavender – Y tú eres el mayor héroe del Mundo Mágico desde Dumbledore¿sabes? No habría nada que no pudieras hacer si le tendieras la mano al Ministerio. Déjame leerte la mano...

Harry escondió ambas manos y le dio la espalda.

-No para mí, Lavender. Ya he tenido bastante de política y profecías para toda una vida.

-Oh, pero Harry, piensa en lo popular que serías si…

-Escucha- dijo – No. No estoy interesado en ser una marioneta. Otra vez no. Mira, ahí está Parkinson – dijo señalando a través de la ventana, donde la otra chica miraba pálida y triste la tabla de significados de Lavender.- ¿Por qué no le dices que Draco Malfoy está de vuelta en el mercado buscando a una novia rica?

-¿Lo está? – la cara de la adivinadora se volvió una mueca de avaricia mientras olvidaba cualquier cosa relacionada con Harry y su carrera política.- ¡Fantástico¡Gracias, Harry!- y por suerte, se dio la vuelta antes de ver la cara de disgusto del moreno.

Durante el tiempo que Harry estuvo en Tunworthy´s Spirits y Libros, se puso de muy mal humor, con una mueca tan fiera y prohibida que Mabel Tunworthy no tuvo el valor para triplicar el precio del Auld Wallace, como siempre hacía con los ricos que querían comprarlo.

Se sentía aliviado consigo mismo por haber encontrado al fin un lugar donde tuviesen el licor. Tenían una botella cerrada a mano y no estaba a millas de distancia, además de que habría pagado hasta el último galeón por conseguirla y retirarse de una vez a su casa. Ni siquiera pestañeó al oír el precio, que era mucho más alto de lo que Aberfoth le hubiera pedido nunca y estaba contando ensimismado sus galeones cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió tras él con un sonido de campanillas.

-Vaya, vaya¿no es acaso nuestra…celebridad local?

Harry se congeló en el sitio, cerrando los ojos al instante, mientras la última voz que querría oír en el mundo entero, se deslizaba por sus oídos. No, no podía ser. ¿Por qué diablos tenía él que...?

-Me ha complicado la persecución hoy, señor Potter – dijo Snape al entrar, apoyándose en la barra del bar, tan cerca que Harry pudo oler el hedor de sus pociones en la ropa – Aunque eso tal vez haya sido culpa mía. Debería haber sabido que me habría ahorrado tiempo buscándole si empezaba por el establecimiento más repulsivo que Hogsmeade pueda ofrecer a los borrachos.

-¡Eh, sucio traidor! – dijo la señora Tunworthy mientras Harry apretaba los dientes y terminaba de contar monedas.- ¡Si yo o el señor Potter no somos de tu agrado ya puedes irte a hacer gárgaras!

-Así que, señor Potter – Snape ignoró a la mujer y cogió la botella de Auld Wallace entre los largos dedos de su mano- Así que ha decidido dejarme a mí el problema de las mantícoras de nuevo para poder hacerse con un nuevo y confortante líquido ¿verdad?

-Largo de aquí, Snape – dijo Harry, arrebatándole la botella de las manos. – A pesar de lo que te parezca, estoy haciendo _mi_ trabajo. McGonagall me pidió esto y la tienda del Callejón Diagon no lo tenía.

-Qué conveniente – replicó Snape con una mueca- algo con lo que poder volver al estado de profunda ebriedad de la semana pasada. Penoso.

-Métete en tus asuntos – Harry le lanzó una fría mirada y se dirigió a la puerta.- Pero ya he comprado el cebo para las mantícoras y el veneno y lo voy a esparcir por el bosque tan pronto como deje las demás cosas en el colegio. Así que puedes meterte en tu podrida mazmorra y dejarme a mí el trabajo peligroso, como siempre.- esperó que el sonido de los cristales de la puerta pusiese fin a la conversación, pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo.

-¿Estuviste hoy en el callejón Knockturn, desgraciado? – demandó Snape, saliendo como una tromba tras él.- ¿Por qué demonios no compraste los lethifods momificados que pedí a Borgin y Burkes cuando estuviste allí?

-Porque no soy tu jodido elfo doméstico, Snape – Harry rodeó al hombre alto con algo que se parecía bastante al alivio. Porque con él, al fin, podía soltarse la lengua desde que Hermione le cogiese del hombro. Porque, en su opinión, Snape se lo merecía.- Si quieres suplementos para tus pociones, entonces mueve el culo de tu cubil de araña por una puta vez y ve a comprártelos por ti mismo. Ya no es como si siguieras dando clase.

-No. – Snape le cortó con desprecio, pero el brillo de sus ojos indicó a Harry que estaba tan preparado como él para una buena pelea.- ¡Tengo cosas que hacer, sin mencionar que tengo que mantener las defensas del castillo…trabajo en el que tú, debo añadir, deberías ayudarme, en vez de probar la resistencia de tu hígado cada vez que sientes autocompasión!

-Mira, gilipollas – rugió Harry sin importarle quien le oyese - ¡Si la directora tuviese alguna queja de mi trabajo, me lo diría a la cara!

Snape soltó una carcajada.

-Eres más idiota de lo que yo creía, Potter. Tú y yo estamos en Hogwarts porque Minerva McGonagall sabe perfectamente que no tenemos ningún otro sitio donde ir. – Harry, con la cara roja y furioso no pudo negarlo y Snape no le dio la ocasión- Y además esto, a lo que llamas trabajo, no es más que una excusa que tiene ella para explicar la presencia de dos conocidos asesinos entre los alumnos. – Sí, esa palabra continuaba haciendo que Harry se volviese aún más rojo, a la vez que su estómago se revolviese de horror. Por la sonrisa que vio en Snape, supo que él también lo sabía, el muy bastardo.

-Ella todavía...

-Ella no mandaría a su precioso Gryffindor chico de oro ninguna tarea, a menos que las mantícoras se pasearan por el campo de quidditch¡y tú lo sabes! – Harry, con las manos llenas, echó atrás el pecho. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear ese dedo que le apuntaba, pero no estaba tan enfadado como para desparramar todas sus cosas por el suelo en el intento.

-Entonces no podría mandar a su oveja negra para que se ocupara de sus jodidos recados¿verdad, Snape? – se estiró, nariz contra nariz, gritando y ¡Oh!¿No se sentía bien?- ¡Oh, pero espera!¡Lo olvidé! … No te gusta enseñar tu cara en público¿verdad? Te incomoda mucho cuando la gente se para a tu lado y empieza a cuchichear acerca de lo que hiciste… acerca de a quién mataste durante la guerra¿verdad?- la mirada de Snape mostraba ahora su lado asesino y Harry se regocijó en ello- Bueno, pues aquí tienes una exclusiva Snape: ellos hacen lo mismo conmigo. Y lo odio tanto como tú. ¡Y como a ti también te odio, no considero mi jodido deber evitarte esa vergüenza cuando ni siquiera te molestas en pedírmelo como una persona normal!

-Bien. – Snape parecía que iba a explotar por un segundo o dos, pero entonces cambió visiblemente, cruzando las manos en su pecho con una mirada arrogante.- tal vez me permita tomarme la molestia de avergonzarle un poco a usted, antes de llevarse esa botella, señor Potter. Usted y yo debemos de organizar el partido de Quidditch de mañana por la mañana, si no le importa recordarlo.

-Creí que Hooch...

-La señora Hooch y su gripe avial están aún en cuarentena, Potter.- Snape examinó sus sucias uñas- Ahora, no me hago ilusiones de verle a usted lo bastante sobrio como para poder ver una falta sin un perro lazarillo o un mapa, pero sí que debería considerar estar lo bastante sobrio como para montar una escoba. Asumiendo que se atreva a dar la cara, por supuesto.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?- demandó Harry.

-Simplemente me remito a…

-Yo ESTABA en ese partido – Harry soltó su bolsa en el suelo, casi sin oír el ruido de cristales dentro de ella – ¡Fuiste TÚ quien no te molestarme en decirme que debía de ser el árbitro¡Y eres tú el que no ve las faltas de los jugadores que suelen ir de verde, así que no sé de qué narices estás…!

Un sonido como de risas del fondo de la calle…tan dolorosamente familiar, se coló en el corazón de la rabia de Harry. Tuvo casi un segundo para recomponerse y entonces Draco Malfoy apareció ante su vista, sujeto a Blaise Zabini, vestido elegantemente. Recordó cómo esa mano nerviosa estrujando su hombro, recordó el calor de esos labios presionando los suyos y el olor del pelo de Draco cuando se tumbaban y le susurraba esas cosas...

-Potter –la voz de Snape le devolvió al presente, pero falló en lo de desatar el nudo que se había formado en la garganta de Harry.- Si estás insinuando que fallo a favor de Slytherin, entonces espero...

Pero eso no estaba bien. Las palabras pérfidas simplemente se colaban en los oídos de Harry mientras que los dos, pálidos, oscuros e igualmente elegantes en su crueldad, brillo y glamour, un susurro… y después un profundo y sinuoso beso. Allí mismo, en la calle. Tan cerca que Harry pudo oler la maldita colonia que Draco le pidió antes del final.

_-No creo que me canse nunca de ver tu cara cuando te das cuenta de que…_

-Potter.

"Nunca más"

-¡Potter! – los dedos de Snape se clavaron como el acero en el brazo y le provocaron u escalofrío. Lo bastante para que Harry se diera cuenta de que tenía la varita agarrada fuertemente entre sus dedos y unos destellos carmesíes brillaban en los azulejos, a sus pies. Snape le miraba receloso, a sus pies y a su hombro…detrás de su hombro, Draco y Zabini se frotaban obscenamente contra la pared, como si trataran de colarse entre las ropas del otro.- Debo suponer – la voz de Snape tronó en el oído de Harry- que se le enseñó a prestar atención cuando alguien le estuviese hablando, señor Potter, pero…

-No. – dijo Harry La esquina de la boca de Draco se curvó, donde estaba escondiendo una sonrisa. Cuando ladeó la cabeza, Harry pudo oír el sonido húmedo que hacía su lengua y cómo serpenteaba hacia el interior de la boca de Zabini.

-¿Cómo dice...?

Harry apretó su hombro con los ojos puestos en la pareja del muro.

-Nunca. Más.- dijo. A Snape. A Draco. Al pueblo lleno de idiotas alrededor de él. A la varita en u mano y a la botella a sus pies.

Respiró hondo . Entonces dio la espalda a todos y empezó a andar.


	2. Cómo me recuerdas

Capítulo 2. Cómo me recuerdas

…

3 de agosto de 1998

_-Señor Potter¿podría hacernos el favor de repetirnos lo que aconteció en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía?_

_-No, no puedo._

_-¿Perdón, señor Potter? Tal vez deba recordarle el juramento que ha hecho antes a este Winzengamott de…_

_-De decir toda la verdad que sepa. Lo recuerdo. Y si les contara lo que vi esa noche, desobedecería dicho juramento._

_-¡Harry¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_-Señor Potter¿qué demonios…?_

_-Harry, tienes que…_

_-¿A qué está jugando, Potter?_

_-¡Orden en la sala!¡Orden, digo, o haré que todos salgan de aquí! Y, auror Shacklebolt, le agradecería que renovara el hechizo silenciador del acusado ¡si éste no sabe retener su lengua! Y ahora, señor Potter, por favor, responda a la pregunta._

_-Lo que "vi" esa noche no fue lo que "pasó" en realidad. Pensé que estaba claro en ese momento, pero… pero eso era simplemente lo que el Profesor Dumbledore quería que creyera. Cuando leyeron su testamento y me entregaron su pensadero, entendí lo que "realmente" ocurrió esa noche. Dumbledore, durante todo ese año, sabía que iba a morir. Desde el pasado junio había estado ocupado ganando tiempo. Hizo que Snape jurara un Voto Inquebrantable. Le ordenó jurar que cuando llegara el momento, cuando pareciera que la maldición de Voldemort al fin ganase, Snape lo mataría, antes de dejarle convertirse en inferi. También le hizo jurar que usaría la muerte de Dumbledore para afianzar su posición dentro de los mortífagos para salir cuando llegara el momento. Le vi hacer el juramento en el pensadero de Dumbledore. Y también estuve allí cuando cumplió el Juramento Inquebrantable en lo alto de la Torre de astronomía, aquella noche._

_-¡Orden, digo!¡Todos en silencio!¡Es el último aviso!_

_-Y como he jurado decir toda la verdad que conozca, también debo decir al Juez que fue Snape quien distrajo a Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy cuando me cogieron con… es decir, cuando me encontraron cerca de la fortaleza de Voldemort. Snape sabía que yo estaba allí y lo que buscaba. Los atacó a ambos y si no lo hubiese hecho, entonces… yo no estaría aquí hoy. ¡Y tampoco ninguno de ustedes!_

_-¿Qué está tratando de decir exactamente, señor Potter¿Que tenemos que dar las gracias a este mortífago, quien admite que mató a Albus Dumbledore, y de cuya muerte usted fue testigo, por su triunfo ante la derrota del Señor Oscuro¿Pretende que creamos, todos nosotros, que su legendaria rivalidad no fue más que un ardid para confundir las sospechas de Quien Usted Sabe?_

_-No. Esa parte era real. Yo le odiaba. De hecho, lo sigo haciendo. Ha pasado los últimos ocho años tratando de "hacer lo imposible" para que yo le odiara. Insultándome a mí, a mis amigos, a mi familia, quitando importancia a mis esfuerzos, mis esperanzas, arrebatándome todo lo que podría haberme hecho feliz. Trabajó duro para estar seguro de que yo le odiaba y que siempre estaría en desacuerdo con él. Le odio. Pero eso no le hace un traidor, ni culpable de asesinato._

_-Pero, señor Potter…_

_-No es un traidor, precisamente porque hizo lo que Dumbledore le pidió que hiciese. ¡Y sin él, Voldemort mandaría ahora sobre el Ministerio!¡Y si no está usted en el bolsillo de Voldemort es porque su vida se la debe a él y usted sabe que es verdad, señor Ministro!_

_-¿Y su opinión es, señor Potter, que el mortífago que mató a Albus Dumbledore, que pasó información secreta a Voldemort, atacó a gente inocente y abandonó a la Orden del Fénix en medio de la guerra debería andar libre y sin castigo alguno por entre nosotros¿Es así como usted ve la justicia dictada?_

_-Bueno, supongo que eso depende._

_-¿Depender, señor Potter? Explíquese, por favor._

_-Depende de si a este jurado le interesa la justicia o simplemente busca venganza._

_-¿Perd…_

_-Justicia es equilibrar la balanza…proteger a los débiles del mal. Snape no es el mal, sus "crímenes" no iban contra los inocentes y ningún castigo que le impongan será más doloroso que el hecho de vivir con su propia culpa el resto de su vida. Venganza, en cambio… es sentirse mejor con uno mismo, no importa cómo, ni si está "bien". Voldemort era bueno es eso de la Venganza. Espero que este Winzengamot haga una elección diferente. Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Si me disculpan…_

_-¡Orden!¡Orden, digo!¡Señor Potter!¡Señor Potter, no está excusado!¡Orden, ahora!¡Aurores, vacíen la sala!¡Señor Potter, vuelva al estrado ahora mismo!_

_…_

30 de octubre de 2001

Severus observó a Potter perderse calle abajo, incapaz de decidirse entre el disgusto, ante el intento del mocoso por ocultar su debilidad y el placer, al ver la disconformidad de Potter.

"Jurarías que todo va bien, aunque tuvieses la nariz rota y tu cara estuviera bañada en sangre¿pero no puedes ver a una serpiente besando a otra sin ponerte verde?" – rumió mientras seguía observando esa espalda rígida y esa nuca escarlata, al mismo tiempo que la pareja de detrás rompía en carcajadas.

-¡Merlín¿has visto su cara?! – en la voz de Malfoy se apreciaba el deleite- ¡Juraría que iba a empezar a llorar!

-¿Y por qué iba a mirarle – respondió Zabinni, ahogando sus palabras en la piel de Draco- cuando te estoy besando?

-Mmmm… ¿por qué lo haría nadie?

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Qué encantador es ver que el egoísmo Malfoy no se ha evaporado de una generación a otra.- dijo girándose para encarar a los dos- Deberías tener cuidado, Draco, de que el tuyo no te lleve al mismo y peliagudo ( N.A/: sticky es un juego de palabras. Puede ser peligroso, pegajoso, engominado) final que llevó a tu padre.

-¿Por qué tú…?- Malfoy se puso rojo, empujando a Zabinni lejos de él. Pero se quedó quieto, viendo cómo le apuntaba la varita de Severus. Retrocedió, tomó aire y al final le dio la espalda.

-Acepte el consejo, joven Malfoy – dijo Severus, levantando la bolsa que Potter había dejado caer en la hierba y haciéndola flotar tras él.- y considere el aprender de los errores de su padre en vez de, simplemente, repetirlos.

Y con eso, les dio la espalda, absolutamente seguro de que Draco temía tanto a su varita como para intentar atacarle, aunque fuera por detrás. Aún así, mantuvo un "protego" en su mente mientras el inestimable y peligroso amigo de Draco, se lo llevaba a rastras de allí.

Más tarde se preguntaría por la postura que habría tomado el último de los Malfoy si le hubieran dejado, pero Snape sabía que a nadie le importaba. No se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa a la vez que ejecutaba el hechizo rastreador y seguía el camino del Chico Que Vivió.

El hechizo llevó a Severus directamente a Las Tres Escobas, justo como había imaginado. Severus esperó un momento para saborear lo que iba a decir. Toda su fanfarronería sobre el esfuerzo de atrapar a las peligrosas mantícoras la noche pasada era solo el menor de los insultos que iba a decirle a ese mocoso en la primera botella y Snape estaba más preparado para meter su jodida nariz en sus asuntos.

Buscando a través de la ventana, Severus sonrió para sí. Allí, en el rincón más oscuro de la taberna, únicamente visible por el dorado de su bufanda, se sentaba el Héroe del Mundo Mágico. Inútil y malhumorado como siempre.

Oh, si. Esto iba a ser bueno.

Severus entró en la taberna como el frío en marzo y ni siquiera los susurros y conversaciones del ambiente eran suficientes para echar abajo sus planes. Potter ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, pero eso no importaba… Severus atraería muy pronto su atención.

-Sirve otra de lo que sea que esté bebiendo él.- dijo al barman- Y llévalo allí.

-Pero señor…- el chico titubeó. Severus le ignoró. Incluso un ex - huflepuff podía entender una orden tan simple como esa. Simplemente se introdujo entre el gentío murmurante para tirar la bolsa de botellas, pergaminos y cosas encima de la mesa de su "compañero".

-Si, como dijo en la calle, va a "hacer la parte peligrosa del trabajo", creo que tal vez necesite las "herramientas" necesarias para ello¿verdad?- la única muestra de reacción en Potter fue que sus manos, antes reposando en la mesa, se cerraron lentamente. Severus retiró la otra silla y se sentó en ella con una sonrisa.- ¿O tal vez intente olvidarse del plan de atrapar y envenenar a esas bestias y en cambio piense aburrirlas hasta el estupor contándoles sus grandiosas batallitas?

Potter no levantó la cabeza y eso, además de irritable, empezaba a ser preocupante. A pesar de todo el desagrado que le causaba el mocoso y el gran entretenimiento que le brindaba el meterse con él, Severus aún tenía a Potter como alguien con un poco de competencia y autoestima.

-Yo las atraparé – dijo en con un tono muy cuidadoso, la cabeza aún agachada y las manos como si fueran a dejar surcos en la mesa.- Gracias.

Snape levantó una ceja, intrigado. El "contenerse" en Harry Potter era, ciertamente, una experiencia nueva.

El barman llegó, dispuso dos vasos en la mesa y se quedó quieto un momento, con la botella en la mano.

-No sabía qué querías, Harry, así que traje lo de siempre…-dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa.

La cabeza de Potter ni siquiera se inmutó.

-No quiero na…

-Deje la botella –cortó Severus, apuntando a los vasos con la varita. El licor en ellos brilló como humo blanco.

-No hay necesidad de hechizos purificantes –protestó el barman. Pero entonces se encontró con la mirada de Severus y huyó de nuevo a su barra.

-Un Smith maravilloso te hace renacer en la guerra – musitó Severus. Puso uno de los vasos cerca de la mano de Harry y tomó un sorbo de Whiskey de Fuego- Idiota crédulo.

-Está hecho contra toda clase de venenos. – dijo Potter sin levantar la vista- Lo pone en la botella. Todo el edificio y todas sus botellas.

Snape giró la botella y observó la figura estampada en ella.

-Y desde cuándo tu aritmancia…

-Desde que tuve que averiguar cómo romper las protecciones de cuatro horrocruxes.- la voz de Potter debería haber sido ruda ene se momento. Debería sonar petulante y defensiva, pero no fue así. Permanecía alicaída y baja y muerta. A Snape le gustaba menos eso que su exaltación esperada- El licor aquí es seguro. Nosotros…- aquí al final su voz tembló – pusimos protecciones después de lo que pasó con Rosmerta y…- hizo un gesto con la mano que señalaba a la escuela- Sexto año. Ya sabes.

Como ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca el primer paso hacia los Imperdonables que dio el más joven de los Malfoy. O qué sucedió por ello. Severus tomó otro sorbo del licor, paladeando el sabor por toda su lengua mientras pensaba cómo empezar.

-Así que es cierto- dijo al final.

-¿El qué?- la voz de Potter subió un poco de nivel. Y precisamente porque no quería hablar de ello, Severus continuó.

-Usted y Malfoy.- Severus señaló la puerta y la escena que habían dejado atrás.- Había desechado los rumores como puras fantasías de colegiales. Ni siquiera usted sería tan tonto como para salir con alguien que le rompió la nariz y le dejó indefenso en un tren, según Nimphadora.- la boca de Potter se estiró. Snape encubrió una sonrisa de triunfo en su vaso.- En cambio, su actuación ahí fuera deja claro que el rumor de su romance es cierto.

Y por fin, Potter le miró, revelando esos ojos de los que tan fáciles habían sido de descifrar planes y pensamientos, ese verde en el que el chico llevaba el último resto de emoción como un estandarte de batalla. Pero en las tinieblas esos ojos estaban cansados, húmedos y áridos…ni siquiera una llama de furia brilló a la vez que hablaba.

-Obviamente, no lo era.

Severus levantó una ceja.

-Para Malfoy, por supuesto. Pero en su caso, no estoy muy convencido.

La comisura de la boca de Harry subió, mientras miraba abajo.

-¿Qué mas es nuevo?- cogió el vaso y le dio vueltas y más vueltas por la mesa, pero sin beber.

Severus esperó.

-Estuvimos juntos.- dijo de repente Potter- Durante un tiempo. Cuatro meses, desde su libertad vigilada. Y ahora que Draco ha ganado su libertad, ya no me necesita más para hacer creer a la gente que es inocente.- Potter volvió a mirarlo, con calma, esperando claramente cualquier opinión cortante de Severus.

Molesto por saberse anticipado, Severus decidió no decirle nada. Bueno, nada acerca de Potter.

-Draco Malfoy jamás en su vida ha parecido inocente, señor Potter. No importaba con quién estuviese. No tiene don para ello.

Harry parpadeó. Un poco de ese hielo verde se quebró.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir que el chico sabía perfectamente que después del sexto año su palabra tendría la misma validez que el estiércol de Thestral – dijo Severus con calma- Estaba preparado para buscarse un protector que fuera popular. Especialmente uno con la reputación…-pausa para sonreír- de un campeón de las causas perdidas.

-Bueno – esa sonrisa fantasmal desapareció de la vista cuando el flequillo de Potter bajó para tapar sus ojos.- Yo sé que Draco no hubiese matado a Dumbledore de todos modos. Yo estaba allí esa noche, en la Torre de Astronomía y yo…-Potter apretó los dientes ante lo que fuera que estuviese recordando. Severus se sintió aliviado, de alguna forma aliviado ante la prudencia del chico- De todas formas, ya le he dicho al Winzengamot todo esto, aún sin…lo que hizo Draco.- Potter tembló y se pasó el pulgar por su bícep izquierdo…con cautela, como si la misma luz fuera a hacerle daño.

-¿Le sedujo?-Severus esperaba que saltara ante sus palabras, pero se sorprendió al recibir solo un suspiro resignado.

-Me hizo pensar que podía amarme – replicó Potter.

-Es un Slytherin – replicó Severus- No debería sorprenderle que le usara.- Esas palabras, al final, consiguieron sacar una mirada, ardiente y brillante de debajo de ese flequillo negro y extrañamente, Severus se sintió aliviado al verlo.

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda amar – dijo Potter- otros Slytherin lo hacen. Parkinson aún le quiere, puedes comprobarlo con solo mirarla. Y Crabbe murió por él y Goyle casi lo hizo al final. Y estás tú…tú querías a Dumbledore…le querías lo bastante para matarlo.

Severus no se inmutó ante aquel golpe con efecto, aunque hizo una pausa en la oscuridad para tomar otro sorbo de Whiskey de Fuego.

-Bueno-dijo al cabo de un momento- Tal vez pasó en algún momento, años atrás en el que pasé de ser profesor a ser hombre. De todas formas tu ejemplo es un poco extraño porque en ningún momento he tenido la noción de que Albus Dumbledore estuviese enamorado de mí.- lo dijo en un tono que claramente dejaba entrever su opinión al respecto- Y además, las razones del director de creerme no tenían nada que ver con algún interés romántico¿y se puede saber de qué se está riendo, miserable?

Potter dejó escapar una risita y sacudió la cabeza.

-Es que nunca pensé que el Profesor Dumbledore tuviese ninguna clase de interés romántico, eso es todo.

Severus hizo un además negativo con el vaso.

-No tiene sentido, Potter. Después de todo, no es que fuera su generación la que inventó el sexo. Albus fue un gran mago apuesto durante mucho tiempo.- el gemido de desagrado de Potter le hizo seguir- Era un héroe conocido por todo el mundo y un poderoso sangrelimpia , pero eso nunca le importó. Su nombre fue uno de los primeros que salió en el Corazón de la Bruja en sus días…de hecho, creo recordar que fue el "Más Elegido Bachiller". Él y la profesora MacGonall solían…

-¡Aarg, Snape!- Potter se rió en alto, las manos hacia él- ¡Punto muerto!¡No quiero saber nada de eso!

Severus se acomodó en su silla, contento, aunque extrañado, de haber roto la oscuridad del chico. Miró al juguete Potter con su bebida intocada durante largo rato, hasta que se acercó a él y le intercambió los vasos, dejándole el suyo, vacío. Potter le miró disconforme, pero apretó las manos en trono al nuevo vaso.

-Y sobre Malfoy – dijo Severus ignorando laminada del chico- Dudo mucho de que se le ocurriese que todo lo que hacías era por su propio bien. Más tonto es. Pensaba claramente que tenía que trabajar por su perdón.

Potter agachó la cabeza. Sus nudillos blancos aferraban el vaso.

-Ya, porque hice esa estúpida elección, estar con él. No podía simplemente esperar para largarse. Pobre bastardo.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco e interrumpió el melodrama con un lento y sarcástico aplauso. Pero por alguna inesperada razón, no hubo explosión tras eso. En vez de ello, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la comisura de los labios de Potter a la vez que levantaba dos dedos en la dirección de Severus.

-Estoy harto-dijo- Draco tenía un agujero realmente fino. Estoy seguro de que lo echaré de menos un poco, aunque al final resultó ser un gilipollas. (NA/: "prick" es polla o gilipollas)

-"Pollas" es la palabra operativa, aparentemente. (NA/: eso mismo. Pricke de neuvo, esta vez como "polla", supongo)- Severus sonrió dentro de su vaso.- Darle en su debilidad ambulante de sangrar en público.

De nuevo, el pulgar de Potter sobre su hombro.

-Bueno, ahí está eso.

Silencio. Ambos esperando a que la Tierra se saliera de su eje como si fuera un acuerdo. Cuando toda la vida acababa estrellándose al final, Severus estiró las piernas en una posición más confortable y cogió la botella.

-Un pequeño aviso de la experiencia, Potter – dijo rellenando el aviso de Potter y luego el suyo.- Si le ofrece su corazón a alguien que tiene más estima a sus genitales que a su inteligencia, no debe sorprenderle que el final sea malo para usted.

Potter parpadeó, mirando al mundo como si de verdad estuviera escuchándolo. Entonces puso fin a la ilusión con su típica sonrisilla.

-¿Hablas por propia experiencia?

-¿A traición?- replicó con una ceja arqueada- Íntimamente.

Incapaz de controlarse, Potter estalló en carcajadas.

-No te preocupes, tú eres una de las personas de las que "nunca" me enamoraré.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bébase el Whiskey, mocoso impertinente.- gruñó- Y no pretenda saber lo que no sabe.

Harry rió bajito y luego miró el vaso a la luz, como considerando el color del licor.

-¿Qué hay del juego de mañana?- preguntó mientras la preocupación invadía su voz.

Severus se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que un Whiskey de Fuego no te hará ser más ciego de lo que ya eres.

-Mpf. Tocado.- dijo Potter. Pero aún así, bebió.

-De todas formas – Severus esperó a que se tomara medio vaso- en realidad son las mantícoras lo que debería preocuparle¿no?


	3. Un momento inesperado

Capítulo 3: En un momento inesperado

**31 de Julio de 2000**

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Nos han llegado noticias, aquí en el norte, de que está usted a punto de firmar un contrato de Quidditch muy lucrativo con los Holyhead Harpies (N/A:Arpones de Cabeza Espiritual?). También que ha llegado a lo más alto en el terreno de lo que posiblemente sea una carrera estelar en el mundo de la política ministerial; que esta usted de aprendiz en el departamento de los Innombrables del Ministerio; que ha comprado el Quisquilloso; que está empezando una banda de Rock & Roll; que se ha mudado a Roma con Remus Lupin para estudiar los derechos de la licantropía; que ha abierto una discoteca de mala reputación en el callejón Diagon, o posiblemente un restaurante de cinco estrellas en Bath; que se ha unido a los Aurores en la guardia experimental de San Mungo o la Iglesia de los últimos Días Santos; y también que ha anunciado su intención de vivir sus días tranquilo, gastándose la fortuna de los Black tan rápido como pueda junto al joven de los Malfoy. O posiblemente junto al señor Smith. O la señorita Bones. O los tres. Los rumores son distintos respecto a este punto._

_Sin saber a cuál de estos preocupantes futuros dar la enhorabuena, en vez de ello echaré mano de mi perspicacia, con la cual llevo conmigo unos cincuenta años aconsejando a mis jóvenes Leones y le ofrezco una invitación a cambio. Como indudablemente se encuentra sin ninguna ocupación desde que la guerra terminó, creo y espero que la acepte._

_Vuelva a Hogwarts, señor Potter. Esta escuela ha sido siempre su hogar. (Me atrevería decir que aquel lugar muggle de Surrey nunca…)Y la verdad es que le necesitamos ahora. Los hechizos de protección han empezado a desvanecerse desde que Albus murió. Merlín sabe qué les hizo aquel viejo bobo los últimos años que fue Director ( A decir verdad, no me extrañaría ver reemplazados los focos de magia por sorbete de limón ni lo mismo con las Rocas de Brighton y los bastones de caramelo.) La verdad es que, las defensas de Hogwarts han sido una masa de hechizos de protección durante miles de años. Nadie se molestaba en quitarlos, simplemente les añadían otros nuevos como parches, allí donde veían que fallaban. Ahora que Albus se ha ido, esas mañas ya no funcionarán._

_Por eso, me gustaría que dedicara su magia, sus instintos, y su piel al problema de las defensas mágicas. Su sueldo le será pagado como a cualquier otro miembro del personal de Hogwarts y lo mismo con el alojamiento y la comida. (En este punto tal vez debería recalcar un último rumor del que se dice que no le gustan las multitudes. Por este motivo he pensado que se podría rehabilitar la cabaña del antiguo guardabosques cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Creo que era uno de sus lugares favoritos)._

_Considere mi oferta, señor Potter. Es bienvenido aquí, e igualmente, necesitado. Y sé perfectamente que el trabajo está al alcance de sus capacidades. No es una pérdida de su tiempo ni de su considerable talento. ¿De cuántos de sus posibles futuros puede decir lo mismo?_

_Responda a primeros de septiembre, si puede, o simplemente, déjese ver por aquí cuando quiera. He dado instrucciones a los elfos de prepararle alojamiento por si acaso._

_Para cualquiera que sea su respuesta, su inestimable amiga:_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

**14 de Noviembre de 2001**

El sonido aporreó la puerta con golpes rápidos y enfadados. Asustado, Harry casi dejó caer su varita dentro del pequeño caldero, pero consiguió forcejear con su mano y sujetarla en el último segundo.

-¿Quién es? –gritó mientras cambiaba de mano para limpiar un poco de sangre en sus pantalones antes de que goteara en el cristal.

-¡Potter, abra la maldita puerta!- la voz de Snape estaba acallada por un metro y medio de espesor de roble. Aún así era suficiente para que Harry gimiera y pusiera los ojos en blanco.- ¡¿Qué narices significa esta jodida nota?!

-Exactamente lo que pone, Snape –gritó Harry en contestación, observando la pústula con cuidado y flexionando su mano derecha por un calambre repentino.- Al final, las mantícoras no estaban introduciéndose en los límites. Ya estaban dentro de los terrenos. Mira, estoy muy ocupado ahora. Te buscaré después y podremos discu…

-¡Lo discutiremos ahora, idiota!- Harry saltó a la vez que la cabeza de Snape aparecía en la ventana de su cocina, que había estado abierta para ventilar los efluvios. – No espere que yo simplemente… ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

-Lo que parece que estoy haciendo.- dijo Harry entre dientes. La poción se había vuelto de un rojo chillón. Dio unos golpecitos con la probeta de cristal a un lado del caldero. Salió un humo como de chimenea y Harry vació el resto del contenido dentro.- Si me dieras tan solo diez minutos para terminar esto, no tendrías que ver…

-Cómo se desmaya delante de su caldero, eso es.- Snape se había metido y estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa de Harry. Sus ojos negros observaban el trozo de cola de mantícora disecada, con el aguijón, lleno de veneno, abierto y rezumando- Al menos una hora y media desde el final para un antiveneno apropiado. ¿Hace cuánto que le pinchó, imbécil?

Harry suspiró y fue a abrir la puerta principal.

-Ocurrió esta noche. Después de medianoche, creo.-dijo retrocediendo un paso, al ver que Snape se lanzaba hacia él como un pájaro de mal agüero. – Y no me pinchó, sólo me mordió ¡Ey!- Saltó hacia atrás, retorciéndose mientras el hombre oscuro le levantaba la manga y dejaba ver su brazo derecho. Pero la garra de Snape era demasiado fuerte y Harry estaba muy débil para luchar contra él.

Intentó no gritar cuando Snape le quitó el vendaje sangrante y lo tiró al suelo. Pero no pudo evitar sisear cuando esos dedos de hierro presionaron su carne herida y negra y la sangre se derramó de nuevo por la herida recién abierta. Snape acercó su nariz a la herida y la olió.

-¿Acaso quería perder su maldito brazo? –dijo al final. Su cara llena de una rabia que Harry estaba demasiado cansado para comprender - ¿Por qué demonios no fue a buscar… a Madam Pomfrey?

-Cuarentena – Harry intentó sacarse de encima los dedos de Snape con la mano izquierda – Toxina de elfo en el dormitorio de tercer año de Hufflepuff. Pensé que tendría bastante con eso. ¿Podrías soltarme de una vez, por favor?

-El color del humo aparece diez minutos después de las primeras cenizas –replicó Snape, ausente. Soltó un poco su agarre, pero le obligó a sentarse en una silla- Tiene tiempo de explicarme cómo demonios consiguió ser mordido por una mantícora en una patrulla nocturna normal cuando yo sé perfectamente que puso todas esas trampas en el bosque hace un mes ¡y no capturaron nada!

-¡No¡No tengo tiempo!- torció el hombro y al final logró zafarse de su garra, aunque vio estrellitas por el intento.- No tengo tiempo, no esta vez¿vale? De verdad que tengo que mirar esto o se… ¡MIERDA!- se echó sobre la mesa e intentó coger el pequeño cuenco de cenizas de fénix que se escurría por la superficie antes de que se volcara.

Estuvo un momento tumbado sobre la mesa, sus dedos cerrados mientras la sangre caliente y negra resbalaba por ellos. Snape se erguía amenazante tras él, pero Harry apretó los dientes, rehusando ser intimidado. ¡Mierda¡Sabía cómo hacerlo¡Él no era malo en pociones…! Habían salvado su vida más de una vez en…

-¿Dónde encontró esta variedad?- la voz de Snape, oscura, tranquila, traspasó el temperamento de Harry. Se volvió hacia él y vio que la atención del hombre estaba fija en el cuaderno de anotaciones y recetas a mano, sujeto a las esquinas por muchas piedras, una caracola y un cuchillo lleno de sangre.

-La librería de la Casa de los Gritos – admitió, encarando sus viejos temores- Algunos. Nosotros… - titubeó.- Hay algunos cambios con el original. Menos tiempo en los sortilegios, pociones específicas en vez de generales…

-Y no comestibles.

Harry asintió.

-Los Bezoar son más rápidos que ninguna otra poción. Eso es solo para mordeduras.- No necesitaba legirimencia para saber que Snape estaba pensando en Naginni. Harry había sido envenenado por esa serpiente tres veces distintas antes de poder capturarla y destruirla. Si su puntería hubiese sido mejor la primera vez, nunca habría vivido lo bastante como para trabajar en esa variante de la poción con la ayuda de Hermione.

-El brazo izquierdo conmovedor –Snape señaló la garra de Harry sobre su hombro izquierdo- ¿Un toque personal de magia ampliada?

-Eh¿qué?-preguntó Harry. Entonces entendió la pregunta.-No. Simplemente no quiero volver a… ¡Augh!- gritó cuando Snape le apartó bruscamente del camino sin una palabra.- ¡Hey!

-Si todavía no ha conseguido asimilar la relevancia de la fuerza direccional, Potter – dijo mientras cogía las plumas caídas de la mano de Harry y las volvía a meter en el caldero sin dejarse ni una- entonces será mejor que le deje el resto a alguien que pueda hacer esto ¡Sin que se convierta en algo más peligroso que esa mordedura!

Por un momento, Harry tuvo en la punta de la lengua gritarle que podía hacerlo perfectamente solo sin la interferencia de Snape y que el gigantesco murciélago podía largarse sin más. Pero solo por un momento. Porque en realidad estaba MUY cansado. Harry se tocó la cara un momento, entonces dio unos pasos hacia la cocina y abrió la nevera.

-Encontré un nido en los terrenos – susurró, observando la textura suave de las pálidas plumas, enganchadas a esos dedos pálidos, dentro de la poción rojo oscuro. Harry dejó que sus ojos se relajaran con eso mientras sus labios hacían el resto- Por eso las trampas del bosque no apresaron ninguna... las bastardas solo van allí a cazar – Era paralizante, de alguna forma. La gracia estudiada del arco preciso al dar la vuelta, el cambio de la muñeca en vez del brazo, el balanceo del último dedo.- Hay una cueva cerca del lago, al lado del túnel secreto que sale de las mazmorras. Ya sabes. El de la estatua del troll.

La suavidad paró. Pero volvió rápidamente.

-Lo conozco.- fue todo lo que dijo Snape.

-Había una reina allí. Todo garras. Dos milésimas de segundo y habría conseguido que me siguiera y matarla.-suspiró. Paseó su mano derecha por el pelo, aún lleno de arena y agua.- Tres reinas más aparecieron al oír sus rugidos y después el padre, un poco después. Él fue quien me lo hizo…-levantó un poco su brazo derecho.

Snape sujetó las plumas y miró la receta, pero, extrañamente, pareció como si asintiera.

-¿Mordido por la bestia?-preguntó con una ceja levantada- ¿No sería la cola en este caso?

Harry asintió.

-El veneno vendrá enseguida, así que ahora solo…eso- susurró mientras Snape movía su varita e introducía la cola de escorpión en el caldero. Se disolvió en el mismo instante en que tocó la poción, que inmediatamente despidió un olor de jazmines y se puso del color de la mantequilla.

Harry intentó cogerla, pero solo para ser aferrado de nuevo por Snape vigorosamente.

-Deje que se enfríe, Potter. No tengo el menor interés en hacerle también una poción para las quemaduras esta mañana.

-Funciona mejor cuando está caliente – replicó, molesto por el aviso de Snape e incluso más por el involuntario gemido de su voz.

-Y cuando esté caliente, no ardiendo, entonces le dejaré que se vuelque todo el maldito caldero por encima si ése es su deseo.- replicó Snape con una mirada tan gélida que Harry pensó que podría congelar el caldero en cuestión.- De momento, siga con su historia.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó de nuevo. Su brazo le dolía ahora veinte veces más cuando sabía que la cura esta justo ahí. Apretó la mandíbula y rechinó los dientes.

-Había siete adultos en la manada. Los maté a todos, pero sé que hay cachorros escondidos. No me sentía muy bien para cazarlos a todos en ese momento, con…-levantó el brazo- Así que supongo que volveré a por ellos esta noche.

-Eso no puede esperar hasta esta noche.- le cortó Snape- Weasley da clase en el lago hoy, después de los hinkipunks.

-De acuerdo, entonces – Harry levantó su mano buena con frustración- Iré en cuanto se me cure el brazo. Puedo advertir a Charlie mientras voy para allá…

-Oh, evíteme el melodrama, Potter – cortó Snape- Yo le avisaré a él y a la propia Directora, una vez se haya dormido usted. Lo que – añadió girándose para echar un vistazo- va a hacer dentro de tres minutos, en cuanto esta poción que ha hecho toque su piel.

Miró el caldero e introdujo una cinta amarilla y delgada en él.

-¡No lo haré!

-Casi estaba al borde del shock cuando se sentó, imbécil –replicó Snape, rescatando la cinta de nuevo- Así es como llamamos a ese color grisáceo de su piel y al hecho de que no se puede mantener en pie. Y no necesita mirarme de ese modo, porque es lo que pasa cuando se está sangrando durante seis horas. Ponga líquido caliente sobre esa herida y acabará desfalleciendo, no importa lo cabezota que sea. Ahora quítese la camisa y venga aquí.

¡Por fin! Pensó Harry, quitándose lo que quedaba de su ajada camiseta con un grito y un salto. Se acercó más, moviendo el torso de forma que su antebrazo quedara por encima del caldero para que Snape pudiera derramar el antiveneno sobre su herida. Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en ahogar sus gemidos. No era tanto el calor como la explosión de magia antigua y vida, que surgió en la carne herida con cada gota de poción que se derramaba en ella. Harry sintió que sus piernas se doblaban ante la sensación de esa ola de poder.

La mano libre de Snape le sujetó por la cintura, atrayendo a Harry hacia él.

-Mantenga su brazo en alto, estúpido – demandó, sujetándolo más firmemente para la segunda ronda.- El caldero aún está lo suficientemente caliente como para achicharrarle.

Y Harry lo intentó, pero la segunda ronda hizo que su visión se tornara gris y sus rodillas se convirtieran en agua de nuevo. Maldiciendo, Snape tiró de él despacio y usó su propio cuerpo para apoyar a Harry en la mesa. Y cuando Harry aún buscaba el aire para protestar, tanteó alrededor suyo hasta dar con su brazo y sujetarlo en alto, para dejar caer más dolor sobre él. Las mejillas del chico estaban húmedas y su mandíbula apretada cuando Snape por fin le dejó libre.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que estaba contra el cuerpo de Snape hasta que una mano huesuda serpenteó por su estómago para ponerle en pie. Aún así no tenía fuerzas para rechazarle. Una parte lejana de su mente se avergonzaba de darle a Snape toda clase de argumentos para echarle en cara en el futuro, pero por otra parte, mucho más cercana, estaba el hecho de que casi no podía respirar. Ni de dejar de temblar. Dejó que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro de Snape y se concentró en no lloriquear.

-¿Puede andar, Potter? – el aliento de Snape se coló por la oreja de Harry unos segundos, levantándole el vello de la nuca y convirtió su temblor en un estremecimiento.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Todavía no. Dame un minuto.¡Uaa! – se agarró al brazo de Snape a la vez que era, literalmente, levantado en vilo de donde estaba, para caer luego boca abajo, cerca del hombro del profesor y a una considerable altura del suelo.

-¡Bájame, maldito…!-dio una patada o dos, pero paró cuando la mano de Snape resbaló un poco de su trasero. Mucho peor que ser llevado a cuestas, era la idea de caerse de cabeza.

-Estése quieto, idiota – era todo lo que Snape tenía que decir. Cinco zancadas y una puerta de dormitorio un poco estrecha, Harry se encontró rodando de ese hombro huesudo hasta su cama. Los muelles tan sólo chillaron un poco más alto que Harry.

-Au…-se dio la vuelta, para quitarse los zapatos con cansancio.- ¿Y esa es la actitud hacia un enfermo?

-Aplíquese el cuento.-replicó Snape, dando un tirón del edredón hasta que Harry rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama.- La próxima vez tal vez deba dejarle romperse el esqueleto contra el suelo de su cocina¿verdad?- arrastró a Harry al centro de la cama y le puso el edredón encima.

-Mpf- Harry rió sin fuerzas, interrumpido por un quejido.- no es lo que dicen que hay que hacer para que un tío caiga rendido a tus pies¿sabes? Sólo por si acaso, no te dejo esa receta.

-Entonces me acordaré de devolvérsela antes de que despierte – dijo Snape con los ojos en blanco mientras le quitaba las gafas.- Ahora preste atención, idiota. ¿Qué hizo con los cadáveres de las mantícoras? No los dejaría simplemente allí tirados, al lado del lago¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no – Harry intentó abrir un ojo para mirarle enfadado- Le mandé una lechuza al profesor Slughorn al mismo tiempo que a usted. Probablemente él…

-¿Slughorn? – chilló Snape- ¡MALDITA SEA!- y con eso, huyó de la habitación. Harry se durmió antes de que los sonidos de sus pisadas se desvanecieran.

Cuando Harry se despertó de nuevo, con la vista cansada y dolorida después de catorce horas de oscuridad, estaba junto a un confortable fuego, las luces de su cabaña agradablemente encendidas y una comida caliente (bajo un hechizo calentador) en la mesa. De la poción o sus restos no quedaba nada, ni siquiera una gota de sangre sobre las baldosas de piedra del suelo.

Harry sonrió, pensando que al final Dobby había empezado a comprender la importancia de dejarle dormir en las horas de comer y se incorporó sobre el plato de estofado y el trozo de pan. Iba casi por el segundo plato cuando vio las cartas. Eran tres y estaban pilladas bajo la sopera.

La primera, con la letra de Charlie Weasley, era una cansina nota donde le daba las gracias por avisarle acerca de las mantícoras, seguida de una no-muy-sutil pregunta sobre si Harry había recibido las Grandes Noticias de la Familia ya y si sería posible que fuera a la Madriguera para…Harry lanzó la carta al fuego.

La segunda era de la Directora, expresando su preocupación por las noticias de la aventura de Harry, urgiéndole que se tomara su tiempo en recuperarse completamente de sus heridas, pero haciendo hincapié en que los hechizos de protección del castillo deberían haber mantenido a raya a las mantícoras y que habían caído mucho más rápido de lo que nadie habría podido imaginar, así que, si Harry podría acelerar sus encuentros con Snape a dos o tres veces por semana hasta que encuentren la forma de repararlos, mejor.

-Maravilloso. Eso si que será "tranquilidad" –murmuró Harry, sorbiendo la última cucharada. Pero dejó la carta a un lado, en vez de consagrarla a las llamas.

La última carta era, por supuesto, de Snape. Harry la miró por un momento, esperando que explotara como un Howler…o en el caso de Snape, más bien como un Snarker. (N/A: otro juego de palabras. Ya que Howler es algo así como un vociferador, Snarker será lo mismo, pero con la palabra Snare: trampa. Algo así, no sé. Como un sobre con trampa.) Pero se quedó en la mesa, reposando, mirándole con la letra del profesor Snape estampada en él.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry al fin- Vamos allá- rompió el sello con el mango de su cuchara y la receta de la poción cayó de su interior. Harry solo la consiguió coger un segundo antes de que cayera en el estofado. Le dio la vuelta y encontró los márgenes llenos de observaciones de Snape, críticas y sugerencias. Harry le dio la vuelta y tomó nota mental de volver a copiarlo todo como estaba antes.

_Potter_, empezó a leer, _quedaban seis cachorros de mantícora. Los encontré y eliminé a todos, además de cuatro nidos más. Encontrará dos de los huevos más jóvenes dentro de su cazuela, bajo un hechizo paralizante, porque no albergo ninguna duda de que a pesar del buen juicio o la legalidad, quiera guardar al menos uno como mascota para Hagrid. El más pequeño no es más que un huevo a medio formar. Estoy seguro de que el Lobo lo encontrará una interesante curiosidad. Podrá pasárselo por sus amigos franceses o italianos usted mismo, yo estoy más que satisfecho de estar libre de todos los negocios de tráfico de mantícoras._

-Ja.-Harry terminó su pan y puso a un lado su cuenco- Excepto por vender los cachorros disecados para ingredientes de pociones. Serás hipócrita.

_Y sobre la petición de la Directora, debo decir que estoy de acuerdo. A pesar de que le cause muchísimo dolor dejar a un lado su brillante conquista social, la cuestión de los Hechizos Protectores requiere, en este momento, mucha más de nuestra atención. He localizado y reunido varios de los libros y pergaminos con la localización de dichos hechizos. Le ruego, amablemente, que se presente en mi oficina mañana por la noche, para así poder empezar con ellos._

_S.Snape._

-Brillante conquista…- Harry optó por reírse en vez de por indignarse, pero ni en toda su vida habría sabido el por qué. Harry patrullaba los terrenos cinco de siete noches, cazando espíritus, espantos y bestias con largas patas que salían del bosque prohibido ¡Y su "compañero" lo sabía!- Snape, eres un auténtico adicto al trabajo.- gimió y dejó la nota en la mesa. Después volvió a cogerla al ver que seguía por detrás.

_Tómese un vaso o dos de esa botella que guarda, Potter y __quédese en casa__ esta noche. No está como para correr por los terrenos en busca de mantícoras perdidas después del relajante muscular que le he puesto en ese estofado._


End file.
